


Slow

by deadthotty



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: Gentle Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Oneshot, Smut, and then rough, blowjob, light Violence, mentions choking kink, please help me, what the fuck is the ship name for them tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadthotty/pseuds/deadthotty
Summary: A new, sharp pain burned his wrist as he felt the other man grip it tightly, crushing it. The radius bone shattered and Wade cried out again, this time louder than the last.“What the actual fuck is wrong with you today?”Silence fell over the two, Piotr finally letting go of his arm so it could heal itself. Usually, he had more patience with Wade, but it felt like he was constantly pressing his luck. A never ending test to find his sensitivities were, and Piotr was finished with it.Wade finally spoke again, “Look man, I know I’m a shit friend, but you could at least let me know what’s wrong. I’m not good at the wrong ‘context clues’ shit. If you keep hitting me or whatever, Negasonic will just think you’re into some kinky stuff.”A sigh escaped his lips before wrapping his hand around Wade’s wrist again, gently this time. Piotr’s other hand cupped the other man’s face before kissing him softly. Despite the pain in his jaw and complete shock, Wade kissed back sloppily, turning the previously sweet kiss into an open-mouth one, biting onto Piotr’s cold lip.





	Slow

Piotr wasn’t sure why he felt Wade’s arms wrapped around him, or how he snuck into the taller man’s bed, but he wasn’t sure if he wanted to ask. He was still in his red and black leather suit, which was rather uncomfortable against Piotr’s metal skin.

Neither of them spoke a word, which Piotr was grateful for, but this seemed to be boring Wade. _Shocker_. The Canadian adjusted his mask so his mouth would be exposed to the cool morning air before exhaling his warm breath on the man’s steel neck. He could feel him stiffen awkwardly at the sensation, Wade responded with a smirk.

“Something the matter, Colossus?” He purred.

Piotr only groaned before pushing the vigilante away, he landed on the floor with a “thud.” He was positive Wade would whine in protest, but he couldn’t care less. His eyes focussed on the wall in front of him, rather than Wade attempting to climb back into the bed behind him.

Of course Piotr could feel the man’s weight shift onto the bed again, but he assumed he would just shut up again and lay there. Assuming didn’t have a lot of use when it came to someone as unpredictable as Wade.

A knock on Piotr’s door alerted the two, the large mutant sighing before collecting himself and climbing out of the bed. Wade flashed a grin before exaggerating his breathing. Piotr stopped in his tracks to look back at the man with concern, only to hear him force a moan.

“Room’s occupied.”

“You’re disgusting, Wade.” They both could feel Negasonic Teenage Warhead roll her dark eyes.

“Whatever you say, Kurt Cobain. I’m in the middle of getting fucked by a large, metal Russian dildo right now.”

Before Piotr could attempt to explain, Ellie audiablly stormed off, mumbling complaints. He inhaled sharply before glaring at Wade, who appeared satisfied with the result.

“You’re not as funny as you give yourself credit for.”

“Say that to _them_.” He rolled his eyes, referencing the readers, which Piotr gladly ignored. “I know you have some sort of Ken doll situation, but that’s exactly why Social Repose there knew I wasn’t serious in here.”

“Ken Doll?” He sneered in response.

“Do they not have those in Cuntfuck, Russia?”  
An iron fist swiftly striked Wade’s jaw, a thunderous crack heard as he winced in pain. He fell back onto the bed as a result of the impact, cursing up a storm. Piotr appeared apologetic only through his facial expression, refusing to verbally express his regret.

“You broke my fucking jaw.” He yelled despite the injury, before calming down. “Look, I’m sorry about talking about your home. Touchy shit, I get that.”

Piotr didn’t waver.

“Jesus fucking Christ, what do you want me to do? Write an apology letter?” Wade could feel his jaw healing, pausing a moment so it would speed up, “Look, now it’s healed so well, I can personally blow your non-existent cock for forgiveness.”

A new, sharp pain burned his wrist as he felt the other man grip it tightly, crushing it. The radius bone shattered and Wade cried out again, this time louder than the last.

“What the actual fuck is wrong with you today?”

Silence fell over the two, Piotr finally letting go of his arm so it could heal itself. Usually, he had more patience with Wade, but it felt like he was constantly pressing his luck. A never ending test to find his sensitivities were, and Piotr was finished with it.

Wade finally spoke again, “Look man, I know I’m a shit friend, but you could at least let me know what’s wrong. I’m not good at the wrong ‘context clues’ shit. If you keep hitting me or whatever, Negasonic will just think you’re into some kinky stuff.”

A sigh escaped his lips before wrapping his hand around Wade’s wrist again, gently this time. Piotr’s other hand cupped the other man’s face before kissing him softly. Despite the pain in his jaw and complete shock, Wade kissed back sloppily, turning the previously sweet kiss into an open-mouth one, biting onto Piotr’s cold lip. Somehow, he didn’t put together that Wade would have liked something more rough.

He pulled the larger man on top of him, grabbing him by the X-Men uniform collar, cautious not to break their kiss. He sheathed Piotr’s abdomen with his arms, pressing their bodies closer together. Wade’s body was a bit more… warm than Piotr expected, it made it difficult to focus on anything other than the other’s leather-covered hands clearly itching to take his uniform’s top half off, already slipping them beneath and feeling the bare hips of the Russian man.

As Wade used his fingers to trace the other mutant’s sides, he could feel how robust it was, still finding it odd how his figure was quite so toned. Piotr quickly became rigid as the vigilante grinded against him pleadingly, hoping for some friction. He pushed himself off of Wade, breaking their kiss and taking a deep breath.

“Are we going too fast, Colossus?” He watched Wade sit up from against the bed frame, dumbfounding him for a moment with his genuine concern.

“No, I just… am not used to this, I guess.” Piotr murmured under his breath.

Wade studied his expression ー which screamed embarrassment, by the way ー and just assumed the reason why he was so uncomfortable was because they were “friends” before this. But when Wade realized Piotr didn’t even attempt to glance over him for any sense of reassurance, a question came to mind.

“You’ve fucked a guy before, right?”

No response.

“Oh my motherfucking God, you’ve _never_ fucked a guy before.”

“Language.” He managed to speak up.

“Have you even watched gay porn?” Wade quizzed.

Piotr’s nose wrinkled with disgust, “Why would I watch any form of _that_? It’s demeaning and objectifies the people involved.”

“So, you’ve never jerked off before? To the thought of _anyone_ at all?”

“Why do you keep asking such crude questions?”

Wade bit his own lip, attempting not to laugh, “I shouldn’t even be surprised. If you weren’t with that Cat Girl for awhile, I would’ve been convinced you were a fucking virgin.”

Before Piotr had a chance to correct Wade and explain the girl’s name was Shadowcat, a groan escaped the other’s throat before eagerly getting off the bed and standing face-to-face with Piotr. He rested his own hands on the X-Man’s lap, the palms firmly cupping each of his knees.

“We can go slow if you want,” He said with a husky voice, pushing the knees apart and spreading the man’s legs, “Just let me know at all if you feel uncomfortable or awkward, I’ll stop right away.”

Piotr reluctantly nodded, and the vigilante gladly went on his knees before him. His hand rested on the larger man’s thighs; a small, prideful simper resting on his face as he gazed back up him.

“I need you to lose the drawers, Colossus.” His tone sounded seductive, but Piotr could sense mockery as well.  
He appeared a bit sheepish as he stripped away his clothes, especially in comparison to Wade’s shameless smile, which gleamed relentlessly. However, he swallowed his pride and did as he was requested. The other mutant seemed to concentrate the task at hand, taking a deep breath before stroking Piotr’s member slowly, maintain eye contact with him the best he could. The leather covering Wade’s hand made it a bit difficult, so he spit on his hand to use as lube, since there wasn’t the convenience of actual lube in Piotr’s room.

Wade enjoyed the sense of embarrassment pasted on Piotr’s face when he looked into his eyes while touching him, the uncertainty of how to react. It was a bit of a turn-on, but he wouldn’t mention that right now, then his nerves might change his mind. When his strokes’ pace quickened and became increasingly more careless, he decided it was time to embellish, his tongue trailing up the bottom of his shaft, breaking away from the cock as it touched the head.

He blew cold air against the sensitive skin, making Piotr shiver slightly. Wade seemed satisfied with the reaction and went to continue his travail, enveloping his lips around the tip of the cock and clasping the base. His tongue kneaded against the member before he began bobbing his head, glancing up at Piotr every now and then, this time just to make sure he was doing alright. Of course, this sort of stimulation in Wade’s mouth would have been fine until Piotr impulsively grasped the top of the leather mask rather roughly as he released sharp breathes, which resulted in what he had been attempting to avoid.

Gagging on Piotr’s cock as he pulled away, Wade griped, “You gave me a _boner_ you fucking idiot.”

“You gave me mine first.”

“Now I have to fucking beat off as I blow you.”

“Language.” Piotr reminded.

“I was literally just shoving your _fucking cock_ down my _fucking throat_ , don’t _fucking_ tell me what I can and cannot say.” He raised his voice, “And you’re shitty at talking dirty, by the way, even some Goddamn porno dialogue would be appreciated, you motherfucー”

Wade’s cheeks had a rush of pain come over them, Piotr had squeezed them with his free hand to force his mouth open so he could stop talking. This, however, fed into another turn-on of Wade’s, so he didn’t attempt going against it, much to the other’s surprise. Piotr carefully let go, confused by the lack of struggle, and the vigilante silenced his complaints as he unzipped his own suit to expose his cock.

Wrapping his lips around Piotr’s member again, he already begun stroking his own, now looking to Piotr, hoping for a him to be rough again as well as give a set of directions, despite knowing it wouldn’t be happening.

Before Wade was given the chance to bob his head, Piotr used his grip on the mask to thrust himself deeper inside his throat. Wade’s moans were muffled by the rather dominate action, the vibrations against Piotr’s own cock in the other’s wet, tight throat made him feel an odd sense of warmth, almost making him feel dizzy. He ignored it, continuing to thrust for Wade’s pleasure, who was shakily touching himself in an effort to come before Piotr was finished.

Usually what Wade would do to orgasm faster would be dirty talk, but it looked like talking in general wasn’t much of Piotr’s thing, and it was difficult to speak when you’re choking on someone’s cock, so he was left imagining scenarios to help him come. The thought of one of the X-Men walking in was more humorous than sexy, unless it was Logan, which he Wade would be down for. It felt weird picturing another person while blowing someone, so he tried to think of something else that was a bit more alright, morally speaking.

He thought of Piotr wrapping his hands around the smaller man’s neck, his carotid artery visibly pulsing as it became harder to breathe, the grip tightening. The metal fingers resting on the gentle sweet spot on his neck, near his jaw and beneath his ear, applying more pressure on it so there was a lovely pain. Thinking of his airway closing, the difficulty to keep his eyes open matched with the lightheadedness from getting his throat fucked and jerking off, he felt a sense of bliss.

Wade moaned loudly as he felt a warm liquid release in his hand, shaking slightly in response. He wasn’t given much time to recover, hearing Piotr moan a gentle “fuck,” before pervading the other’s mouth with his seed. He pulled out slowly, observing the white liquid spread along Wade’s hand before speaking.

“Swallow it.” He instructed.

Wade hoped that the command wouldn’t result in another erection, and was thankful when it didn’t. It took him a moment, but he did manage to swallow the come without an issue, which was either a good thing or just something that made a lot of sense, knowing Wade. He licked some semen that resided in the corner of his mouth off, looking Piotr in the eye as he did to make him feel a bit uncomfortable, which managed to work out in his favor. You would think after fucking someone’s throat, you wouldn’t be awkward when they lick some cum off their face afterwards, but people can amaze you.

Piotr went to get his clothes off the floor, hoping that there wasn’t much of a disturbance downstairs because of what happened a few moments ago, wondering if Wade would parade this around or stay quiet about it for once. Wade fixed his mask so it would cover his mouth again, for some reason prioritizing that over putting his dick away and zipping his suit closed again. He gladly hopped back onto Piotr’s bed, only just realizing some of his semen stained the black portion of his suit.

“Motherfucker,” He yelled, “Do you know where Negasonic hides her black nail polish, I need to cover this shit for the time being.”

Piotr shrugged without turning around, finishing up putting on his uniform.

“Why did you turn around? We literally just fucked. Well, you fucked my throat and I masturbated, so close enough to fucking I guess.”

“Why are you always so vulgar?” He groaned, finally turning around and faced Wade.

“You said ‘fuck’ as you came, so you’re not allowed to dictate me anymore.”

“Well, you’re unfortunately rubbing off on me a bit.”

“I personally thought I was _rubbing you off_ , not rubbing off on you.”

“You’re being crude again.”

“Careful, last time I was, I almost choked on your dick.” He rolled his eyes, despite Piotr being unable to see beneath his mask, “By the way, don’t be a fucking tease with the rough shit if you aren’t going to follow through immediately. I had to think of shit to come before you did so I wouldn’t be stuck jerking off infront of you.”

He sat next to where Wade laid, clearly puzzled before asking, “What did you think of?”

“That’s our little secret.” Wade winked (again: without Piotr being able to see).

“How can it be our secret if I don’t know it?”

“Not _our_ secret, Colossus. _Theirs_ and mine.”

Colossus gave up on the so-called “they” and reclined against the bed frame. Wade rested his head against Piotr’s chest without saying a word, taking in the moment. Cue sappy music.

**Author's Note:**

> i actually saved this on my phone as 'raid dillson x peta yassputin' so i hope that makes your day.


End file.
